cable_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Francisco Gómez
Francisco Gómez is a main character in Netflix's Spanish original series, Cable Girls. He is portrayed by Yon González. Francisco Gómez is the former director of the National Telephone Company and currently the co-owner of the White Lady. He is hardworking and reliable which is why Carlos’ father takes him more serious than his own son. He was married to Carlos Cifuentes' sister Elisa and was treated as one of the Cifuentes family, until Alba Romero, his first love, returned back to his life 10 years later. Early Life When he and Alba Romero (Lidia) were teenagers, they came to Madrid to be together, but shortly after they arrived, Alba was falsely arrested because of theft and they never found each other again until Alba came to work in the company. Francisco had been searching hundreds of hotels and hospitals but hadn’t been able to find Alba. He had even been to Victoria’s and asked for Alba but she had lied to him. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 When Lidia starts working at the company he recognizes her at once as his childhood sweetheart. He catches her trying to steal money from the company and she admits to being blackmailed by Beltràn. He gives the money she needs and they kiss at the train station. When Lidia wants to leave the company he blackmails her himself by saying he will fire her friends if she leaves. About that time Elisa, his wife, finds an old suitcase with a love letter from Alba. She confronts her husband and tries to kill himself which greatly upsets Francisco. Elisa tells him to end whatever is between him and Alba or she will kill herself and he wiIl be blamed for it. The situation later escalates when Carolina gives the letter to Elisa and causes the latter to freak out in front of her family. Francisco soothes her, telling her that it was a scheme of Carolina’s, and fires his secretary. When the real Lidia turns up and Beltràn arrives to check “Lidia’s” identity, he reveals that he has photos of Lidia and Francisco kissing and will use them to destroy Francisco’s life if she doesn’t keep working for him. As he also forbids her to tell Francisco about it Lidia lies to him, telling him she doesn‘t love him anymore which hurts Francisco. He realises she’s not the Alba he knew anymore and feels awful for nearly having destroyed his family for her. When Alba starts a relationship with Carlos he tries to blackmail her intro breaking up with him and leaving their lives forever, saying he will otherwise reveal her real identity to Carlos. Alba tells him she is only doing these things for him but he doesn’t believer her and swears he will find proof for her bad intentions towards Carlos. With the help of Mario he starts spying on Carlos’ phone calls. However he later turns up at Victoria’s, revealing to Alba that he had been there years ago but Victoria had pretended not to know Alba. Alba is angry at the two and storms out and Victoria tells Francisco about Beltràn and the photos. He then confronts Alba with this and she tells him that at first she did it to save him but she now has developed feelings for Carlos. Francisco tries to solve Lidia’s problems himself and calls Beltràn who tells him to come to his apartment this night. Francisco takes a gun with him but finds Beltràn already dead on the floor. He takes the photos and leaves, accidentally leaving a cigarette box with his name in it behind. An unkown woman who had been there all the time finds it. Francisco goes to the train station where Lidia is meeting with Carlos and witnesses him asking her to marry him. He shows her the photos but she still agrees to marry Carlos. Francisco later tells Lidia how he got the photos and wishes her the best, telling her she will still be Alba for him. After Don Ricardo’s death Lidia finds out that Ricardo originally wanted him to inherit the company as he was mad at Carlos for secretly pursuing his dreams of the Rotary 7. However the changes weren’t legal yet and Doña Carmen persuaded the company‘s legal advisor to not respect her late husband‘s last wishes and made him give the company to Carlos. Lidia tells Francisco about it and he confronts the legal advisor about it. Francisco also learns about Lidia’s plans to steal the Rotary 7 and tells her she has to choose between her friends and Carlos. When he finds out she has sold the plans he angrily yells at her in front of Carlos, accidentally revealing her true identity. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In Chapter 9: The Choice, Now that Lidia’s true identity and her connection to Francisco have been revealed, Carmen has thrown him out of her house and the company. He is now working at a factory where Lidia visits him, asking for help in the competition with Carlos. Francisco hates Lidia for destroying his life and offers his help to Carlos. In Chapter 10: Pact, Carlos was at first angry at Francisco as he was still hurt because his best friend hadn’t told him the truth about Alba. Francisco explained he had only done this because he had known how much Carlos loved Lidia and hadn’t wanted to reveal the woman Carlos was in love with was also the woman he, Francisco, loved. He said he now wanted to make up for his past mistakes. Carlos then acceptd Francisco’s offer to help him take Lidia down, but only under his terms. They went for a drink and Francisco proposed to help Carlos create a better project but Carlos knew Uribe believed in the phone box project and wanted to use this last opportunity to really get involved in the company’s work again. Francisco then asked to see Elisa in exchange for his help, to tell her the whole truth about Alba. He learned his ex-wife had been brought into a Sanatorium because she had had a breakdown after the truth about Alba had come out and Francisco had had to leave the house. Carlos told him they’d get Elisa out of the hospital in a few days and agreed to arrange a meeting if Elisa wanted to see Francisco. Francisco later waited for Lidia at her boarding house when she got home after getting rid of Mario’s body and car. She tearfully asked him to hug her which he did. She thanked him for being so kind to her after all she did to him and acknowledged that he had loved her more than any other person did and she hadn’t even realised it. She even admitted to often thinking about what it would be like if they were still together, if she hadn’t met Carlos. Francisco told her it was too early to start a relationship again but that he wanted to help her with her project and work together with her to get into the company again. Before he left Lidia gave him the plans for her project and asked him for his opinion. A few days later Carlos picked up Elisa at the sanatorium who was not happy to see Francisco. She slapped him and told him she was to annul their marriage. Later she told Lidia about Francisco’s plans to betray her and said she was planning to destroy him first. When confronted with this information by Lidia, Francisco lied, saying Elisa was lying as she was angry that he wanted to annul the marriage. He then told Lidia he was constantly thinking about her and kissed her. |-|Season 3= Season 3 In Chapter 17: Time, Lidia is getting married to Carlos, and before the ceremony starts Francisco kisses Lidia on the cheek and tells him that he wants her to be happy. He catches a girl stealing in his Cabaret, he quietly goes towards her and asks her to give him the clutch that she stole. She does as he says, he then takes her to an empty room to talk to her. He asks why she does this and she says she's doing what she needs to survive. Suddenly, police arrive at his Cabaret. Francisco leaves the room and tells the girl to stay there. The police ask to talk to a customer there, named Pedro Guzman, believing that he has drugs, after the whole things ends, Francisco goes back to the room and sees that she has left but he finds a bottle of pills on the floor. The next day, she comes back and goes to the same room. Miguel catches her, thinking she's stealing again, but Francisco comes and tell him to let her go. He asks her what she wants and he tells her that she lost a bottle of pills, which belong to her brother, whom is sick and desperately needs them. Francisco gives her the bottle and tells her he wants to help, he then gives her a job as a Cigarette girl. Personality Calm Suspicious Strict Caring Gentle Compassionate Relationships Elisa Cifuentes Francisco married Carlos’ sister Elisa before the beginning of the series. At the beginning of season 1, she tells him she would like to have a child. She appears to have some mental illness (She takes some medicine.) and has emotional outbursts very often. She is extremely jealous and suspects her husband of having an affair which is why she tells his secretary, Carolina, to spy on him. When she finds a love letter from Alba she confronts Francisco about it and tries to kill herself, telling him if he doesn‘t stop his relationship with Alba, she will kill herself and he will be blamed for it. Francisco feels guilty about it, especially upon realising that Lidia isn’t the Alba he knew anymore. When Carolina tells her that Lidia is Alba, she freaks out in front of her whole family but Francisco reassures her and no one believes her claims. In season 2, after Lidia’s true identity has been revealed, the two are separated. ---- Alba Romero/Lidia Aguilar Alba and Francisco were childhood lovers who went to Madrid together but were parted when Alba was falsely charged with theft. Francisco tried everything to find her without success. Ten years later Francisco recognises Alba when she starts working at the company as Lidia and helps her with her debt. The two are photographed kissing which Beltràn later uses for blackmailing them. He thinks about leaving his wife for Lidia and seems to still love her but is greatly hurt when Lidia is forced to lie to him by Beltràn, telling him she doesn’t love her anymore. When Lidia starts a relationship with Carlos he tries to blackmail her into leaving him. However, he later finds out Lidia is only doing this to prevent his life from being destroyed. He then tries to help Lidia end the blackmail but endangers himself when he accidentally leaves a cigarette box next to Beltràns corpse. References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters